Return of the Alicorns
by FenrysTheWolf
Summary: After a dream of her past, Silveny finally realizes where the long lost Alicorns have been this entire time. And it's up to her and Greyfell to save them. NOTE: I don't own any of these characters besides I made up the herd and her filly, Astra, and also this is a oneshot!


**A/N: Hi guys! I've finally decided to write the next part to The End of the Alicorns, a story I wrote a while back. Some of you who have read it might not have realized that there would be another part, but here it is! Enjoy! (This is a oneshot)**

 **Silveny's POV**

 _Ogre's burst from the trees, their armor glinting in the fading light. Alicorns screamed as they took flight and arrows pierced their silver wings. Huge ropes flung over their necks, dragged towards a huge wagon pulled by massive woolly beasts. The dead were left to rot, their once glowing eyes dark._

 _Through it all, a small foal, hidden in the bushes. An ogre tapped the device that kept them from fleeing, the faint blue light in the sky disappearing. The glowing lights faded into the distance as two alicorns fled into the night._

Silveny awoke with a squeal which woke Greyfell. Her little foal, Astra, was still sleeping quietly under the weeping willow that swayed with the gentle morning breeze.

 _What's wrong?_ Greyfell asked.

 _They're still out there! We- we need to find them!_ Silveny whinnied. Greyfell understood immediately. Although he kept them to himself, he'd always had those dreams. The faint memory from so long ago. When Silveny had finally escaped, she'd fallen asleep, the memories vanishing from her mind. Now, they were back.

 _What about Astra?_ Greyfell wondered.

 _Sophie could look after her,_ Silveny replied quickly. In order for Silveny to reach Sophie's mind, she used a process fairly similar to the way elves did it. Only she inflicted her most powerful emotions as far as possible. Within a second Silveny could hear Sophie's quick and calculated thoughts.

Switching to the Enlightened Language wasn't that easy, which was why SIlveny's speech was always awkward.

 _FRIEND! HELP!_

 _What's wrong, Silveny?_

 _FIND! FAMILY! REMEMBER! BABY! LOOK AFTER!_

 _Silveny you can't leave your baby. Let us handle it, we'll find your family. Where are they? How do you know they're alive? I thought they were dead._

 _OGRES! ME! GREYFELL! GO! YOU LOOK AFTER! ASTRA! FRIEND! BACK! SOON!_

 _Silveny lis-_

Silveny cut her connection before Sophie could argue anymore. Within a minute, her friend glittered into reality, however Silveny knew her friend would try to stop her. Knowing she was basically the most important creature on the planet (Take THAT stupid Ogres!) Swiftly nuzzling her foal, she spread her long sparkly wings and pushed off the ground, followed by Greyfell.

Up and up they flew, until Silveny tipped her wings into a nosedive. The wind whistling in her ears, wind pushing her mane and forelock back, Silveny concentrated on the quiet humming at the back of her mind. Right before they went SPLAT! She forced it out, causing thunder and lightning to tear open the sky below them.

They plummeted into the void, and Silveny focused on the image of the dark mountains that loomed far to the north. She'd seen them before in her dreams, but never knew what was concealed within. Now, she knew. A top secret Ogre base was located deep within their foreboding slopes. Inside the base, the lost Alicorns.

Another slash opened up before them and they fell back out into the sky, now grey and stormy. Wind buffeted her wings, threatening to send her into a spiral to her death. Greyfell fell in beside her, gently nudging her wings straighter into a glide.

Silveny whinnied nervously as lightning struck the air right beside her. Her ears pivoted back and forth, trying to predict where the next strike would be. Together they glided over the first mountains, which almost appeared as a wall. The wind started picking up even more, forcing Silveny to use a lot of her strength to remain in the glide.

Soon, she saw it- a dark ravine, like someone had cut a gash into the earth. A faint red glow brightened the deepest depths. With a glance at Greyfell, Silveny tucked her wings slightly into a gentle swoop downwards. They landed on the very edge, carefully leaning forwards to peer inside.

For minutes they sat there, not being able to see anything past the faint red light. Then Silveny heard it. A call into the dark sky above, a desperate plead for someone to help. It was an Alicorn.

Her ears perking up, Silveny forgot all of her stealth and dove straight into the pit, desperate to get to her lost herd. She heard a grumbling snort from Greyfell before he, too, dove after his mate.

Silveny slowly fluttered her wings open to glide around where the faint glow kissed the rocks. Now, she could see shapes down below.

Huge bars cut into the earth, concealing a secret chamber within. A cage for the Alicorns. There were two on both sides of the ravine, and between that was what scared her the most.

Ogre's went about carrying sharp whips with small spikes on them, along with spears. A small group of them went to the cage on the right, producing an amber key and stuffing it in a lock, giving it a firm twist. Along the edge of the cage a hidden door swung open, but before any Alicorns could stampede out, they slashed their whips which split the air with a CRACK! Panicked, scared whinnies from within met Silveny's ears. The ogres walked inside, coming back out with one of the Alicorns. Silveny didn't recognize him, only that he looked young.

The beasts brought the poor, shaking creature in between two horizontal metal bars that created a fairly tight space in between. Ropes were thrown over the Alicorn's neck, tethering him in between the poles with no room for movement. Silveny's heart ached as she watched, but she turned her head away before she could witness what horrors they did to the poor thing.

Her mind filling with a sick hatred for the Ogres who had stolen her family, her life, she plummeted towards the ground, landing and sending up a cloud of dust. The ogres turned towards her with a snarl, but before they could ensnare her with any of their traps, Silveny shoved the swirling cloud of darkness from her mind. Paired with Greyfell's inflicting, every stupid ogre fell to the ground, writhing with pain.

Now…. There was only one problem. Unlocking the cages. First, Silveny trotted towards the shivering Alicorn between the posts who had fresh wounds scarring his back, dripping blood on the hard stone floor. Slashing her horn in between the ropes, Silveny swiftly cut him free.

Nickering with surprise, the young Stallion took a step forwards, spreading his wings open and giving them a firm shake. He then touched his nose to Silveny's before trotting over to one of the cages.

Silveny marveled at how he managed to pickpocket a key from one of the still writhing ogres, clutching it in his mouth and carefully sliding it into the lock. Twisting it gave him some troubles but finally he managed to receive a faint _click_ and the door slid open.

They were met with joyful nickers, whinnies and lots and lots of nose touching. Though Greyfell made sure to jab his horn at any Stallion that went too close to Silveny. The other cage was met with a similar response.

Silveny's heart fell when a mare told her that she and Greyfell were, in fact, the last Alicorn's of the original herd. She neighed a neigh full of sorrow into the swirling storm above. Then, it was time to bring the Alicorn herd home.

Wingbeats of a thousand Alicorns rung through the cold, biting air, filling it with hope and promise. All along, Silveny thought her family had been lost. Her original family was, in fact, lost, but now she had an entire new one.

Her heart soared with pride for her new friends as they all dove as one from the peak of the sky. From afar, it'd have looked like it was raining silver with flashes of white and blue, speckled with a few dashes of light purple. The sky split the size of the ravine, a vast blackness meeting the wave of Alicorns.

Silveny knew she had to be the one to bring them home. Where Sophie and Astra would be waiting. A second gash split the void and they all fell into the wide, roaming hills of the countryside Silveny had come to call home. By the large Willow, Silveny was pretty sure Sophie fainted, but Astra barreled through the sea of silver to her mother. They nuzzled one another, joined soon by Greyfell.

From the moment she had fled into the black night far away from the fading torches as a filly, Silveny had dreamt of the day she saved her herd. Where she found them, and brought them home. Now…. It was reality.

The long lost Alicorns…. Were home.

 **A/N: Hi guys! That was kind of weird maybe, and short potentially, but i didn't know quite how I wanted them to be saved so I was like 'well they can inflict so WHY NOT' xD**


End file.
